


...hit me baby, one more time

by hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cee gets to top for once, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hilda is smug about it all, Impact Play, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, Very vague references to Faustus Blackwood and his fuckery, Zelda is a bratty sub, mild choking, no one is nice in this fic AT ALL but they do it out of love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/hacklesacademy
Summary: Kinky AF AU post-Part 2 where Zelda, Hilda and Dr Cerberus are a happy little kinky triad. Hilda usually tops, Cee is a total sub and Zelda is whatever she feels like at any given time.





	...hit me baby, one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky AF AU post-Part 2 where Zelda, Hilda and Dr Cerberus are a happy little kinky triad. Hilda usually tops, Cee is a total sub and Zelda is whatever she feels like at any given time.

He’s used to it being the other way around. Whether by design or by accident, Zelda Spellman has an unnerving way of turning up at exactly the moment Hilda pulls his trousers down and begins to administer the punishment he deserves. 

He loves it - they all do. He gets to squirm and blush and beg Hilda not to let Zelda watch, Hilda gets to soothe in that way that always seems to have a layer of menace beneath. And Zelda gets to whisper pure filth in his ear, threaten to enact all manner of delicious perversions on his body.

He’s not used to walking into their room and seeing Zelda over Hilda’s lap, ass getting reddened by an antique hairbrush.

They’ve been at it for a little while - Zelda’s ass isn’t as red as he knows from painful personal experience that Hilda can get it, but her eyes are glittering with unshed tears that shouldn’t make his cock hard but do.

“Insufferable bitch,” Hilda is saying. “You little brat, Zelda. Acting up all day and now you’re surprised that you’re getting what you deserve?”

“I don’t deserve it,” Zelda says mulishly. “You’re making a fuss about nothing, Hilda. As usual.”

“I don’t think so,” he says from the doorway. He wasn’t planning on talking, but the words slip silky smooth from his mouth. It’s the incubus, or mostly the incubus. They’ve both wanted to see Zelda submitting to Hilda for a while now. “I think you were acting like a slut. Just a guess, of course. That’s what girls like you do.”

Zelda is staring at him, eyes wide with shock and dark from desire. A slow smile spreads across Hilda’s face.

“She was, darling. That’s why I had to pull up this tarty little nightie she was showing herself off in and give her a hard bare bottom spanking. It’s the only language naughty girls like her understand.”

He steps closer and inspects Hilda’s handiwork. 

“Such a pretty shade of pink. She really should wear it more often.”

“Maybe I’ll borrow your panties,” Zelda spits. Hilda responds with a heavy thwack that makes her yelp.

“Show some respect for Dr Cerberus, Zelda. He’s a guest. Can I get you anything, love? Zelda has a bottle of whisky in her knicker drawer, I can conjure up a glass for you.”

He opens the drawer and rummages around a little longer than he strictly needs to, and when he straightens up, he sees Hilda wink as he slips a scrap of jade green silk into his pocket. Zelda will be furious, and an angry Zelda is a dripping wet Zelda. Besides, he thinks they'll feel delicious next time the redhead decides to turn the tables. 

To his surprise, Hilda rests the glass on the small of Zelda’s back, eliciting an indignant squeal.

“If you spill his drink, there’ll be consequences,” Hilda warns before resuming a light volley of spanks.

He draws up a chair, knees practically grazing Zelda’s breasts and takes a pointedly loud sip.

“Delicious, thank you darling.”

He kisses Hilda deeply, making her moan. He can feel how badly Zelda wants to wriggle between them.

“You must be exhausted, disciplining this wilful little slut. Can I give you a hand? So to speak.”

He positions her so that his cock his pressing up against her mound, and strokes her reddened skin.

“Is that sore, Zelda? Does it sting? Will you have to stay standing all day tomorrow because your poor little ass is bruised?”

He feels her relax a little at his sympathy, and when he slaps her backside with his full strength, the sound of her shriek is deafening.

“Then you should have thought of that before disrespecting Hilda, shouldn’t you? I’ll show you what happens to mouthy little whores.” He leans down to murmur in her ear, just loud enough for Hilda to hear. “And then I’ll take off my pants and this bracelet and let my incubus do whatever he wants to you. And make no mistake, Zelda - he won’t be gentle.”

He spanks her thoroughly - her sit spots, the tops of her thighs, the curve of her hips. Spanks and squeezes and strokes and makes it very clear that until they’re told otherwise, she’s his property.

The only sound in the room is Zelda’s muffled cries, the crack of skin against skin and the delicious, wet noise of Hilda’s fingers disappearing into her own cunt.

“Stop making a fuss, Zelda,” he chides. “You’re always bragging to Hilda about the nasty things you get up to - can’t you take a simple spanking?”

“There’s nothing simple about this, you hybrid bastard,” she snarls. “I hope you choke on a dick, you and your fucking incubus.”

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh good. For a moment there, I thought you were going to make it easy for me.”

He stands, letting her slide to the floor with an undignified thump.

“Hilda, sweetheart,” he croons. “Can you give me a hand taking off my belt?”

Hilda takes her time with his belt, hands cupping and squeezing his cock and balls. For a moment, he considers letting her jerk him off until he comes all over Zelda’s back and arse and all that pretty red hair she’s so vain about.

“I don’t think our naughty girl has been punished enough yet,” Hilda smirks.

There’s something painfully arousing about having a girlfriend who can read minds, and he purposely imagines a deeply filthy scenario just to make her blush.

Zelda whines, arches her back slightly so her ass is pressing up against his cock - and thank god or whoever that he’s still wearing trousers or he’d be inside that ass right now - and he trails the belt lightly across her skin.

The belt is loud but Zelda’s cry is louder. He does it again and again, relying on Hilda to know when it’s approaching too much. She’s projecting Zelda’s desires back at him, like a mirror with light bouncing off it.

“I’m not going to stop until you apologise,” he warns. “I’m not going to stop until you’re truly sorry.”

He’s going to leave bruises, real ones. He knows from his incubus’ tussles with Hilda that witches are stronger than mortals, but he doesn’t want to do lasting damage.

He feels her stubbornness spiking through her desire, her refusal to give in. Drops the belt, yanks a handful of her hair and snarls in a way that isn't entirely human. “Disobedient little slut. If you’re going to act like a bitch, I’ll fuck you like one.”

Her moan when the belt is wrapped around her neck sends a pulse through his cock. He pushes her into her hands and knees and shoves his trousers down.

“Hilda says you like it rough. Let’s find out.”

When he enters her, he lets himself go, growling all the filth he knows he shouldn’t think, let alone say. The things he wants to blame on the incubus but knows he can’t.

“Am I in yet? This fucked out cunt is too loose for me to tell.” He thrusts hard - he can of course, Zelda is lovely and tight around his cock. But the way she gushes at his words... “How many men have had you like this? Or have you lost count? It’s much nicer fucking Hilda - she’s a good girl who keeps her pussy nice and clean. I’m the only cock she’s ever had - you know yours don’t count, pretty one.” He doesn’t believe that and neither does she, but the moan it rips from her throat is something to behold. “Time to show you how a proper man fucks. Time to put you in your place.”

He tugs on the belt like it’s a leash, feels her writhe and hiss in anger but feels her cunt flooding his cock at the same time so he’s not worried. 

“Is this what you needed? Is that why you were acting like a little whore? Why you were such a stuck up little bitch in my store again? You just needed a good fucking and a spanked ass, huh?”

Hilda is moaning, three fingers rammed in her cunt and watching wide eyed.

“She needs more than that, love,” Hilda pants, and suddenly there’s a wooden paddle in his free hand. “I gave him the rosewood one, sweetheart. Get some lovely bruises blooming on that pink arse of yours. Maybe if you’re a good girl and take your punishment, he’ll shove the handle up your tight puckered hole when he’s finished.”

Zelda hasn’t come yet and maybe he should be worried about that, but it’s like he can feel the orgasm she’s denying him. She’s holding onto it just out of reach, but it’s like he can feel that grip faltering. He’s going to wrench that climax from her, make her come harder than any other man ever has. 

And he wants her screaming into Hilda’s cunt when she does.

As Hilda moves to spread herself open for Zelda’s mouth, she stops and presses a quick kiss to his mouth. He feels a flicker of warmth that he’s made her proud, knows she’ll praise him at a later date. He takes a moment to caress the small of Zelda’s back tenderly, a trick Hilda likes to use on both of them during intense scenes. She arches into his touch subtly, and he quickly rubs through a mental checklist - she still seems physically comfortable, she hasn’t used her safe word or indicated that they need to slow down, but he knows from Hilda that Zelda struggles to respect her own limits sometimes, can take more than she should in an effort to please. But for now she seems fine, tense with the need not so much to come but to be overwhelmed, to fully submit, to break the way she needs to occasionally. 

He runs through her triggers in his mind - Hilda has shared the reason behind some of them, others he can guess. He hasn’t touched her upper back, hasn’t prevented her from being able to move. They aren’t using a spreader bar - of the three of them, he’s the only one who likes that and he _really_ likes it - and she’s wearing only what she wants to be wearing.

“Can you give her some water first, Hilda?” he asks. “I don’t want our little slut getting dehydrated.”

“I’ll tell you when I’m getting dehydrated, you son of a -“

Hilda slaps her cheek and for a mortifying moment, Cerberus thinks he might come then and there. 

“If you hadn’t misbehaved, you wouldn’t be in this position now. We’re doing this for your own good, Zelda. Now drink.”

She does so obediently and he’s about to praise her when she spits out the water at Hilda. He remembers something Hilda told him once - the brattier Zelda gets, the more she wants to be made to apologise. Well, that he’s got covered. He pictures what he wants very clearly. From Hilda’s strangled gasp, he knows she’s picked up on it. 

“I have just the thing, love.”

And there, in her hand, are two wooden clothes pegs.

“Let’s see how much you can act out while these are tugging on your hard nipples, Zelda,” he says, stroking her hair.

He waits, using self control he didn’t know he had, as Hilda arches her hips so her beautiful dripping blonde pussy smeared against Zelda’s face.

“Are you sure she deserves this, Cee?” Hilda asks with in a ragged voice. “Do bratty little whores deserve pussy on their tongues?”

“She deserves to get all her holes filled,” Cee purrs. “She deserves to be treated like the greedy little slut she is.”

“That’s it, baby. Fucking soak her face before she gets that sharp tongue of hers inside you. Try being a brat when you’re moaning into Hilda’s cunt, Zelda.”

“What if I don’t lick her?” Zelda mumbles against a mouthful of blonde curls.

“Then you’ll get my cock so far down your throat you won’t be able to speak for days,” Hilda snarls, yanking on Zelda’s hair. “Or is that what you wanted all along? Speaking out of turn so that I choke you with your favourite dick?”

Cee tugs on the pegs attached to Zelda’s nipple and she moans in pleasure spiked with pain.

“Probably the closest you’ve ever come to housework, you lazy little slut.” Cee teased Zelda’s aching hole with the head of his cock.

“It’s true,” Hilda moans, as Zelda’s tongue curls around her clit. “She just sits around all day, expecting people to wait on her.”

“Then I think it’s time we put you to work,” Cee smirks, and shoves his cock inside her. He’s hammering her roughly as Hilda face fucks her with her pussy, tugging on the pegs with one hand and spanking her crimson ass with the other. 

“Make her come, Zelda. Get your mistress off and maybe you’ll be allowed to come. Once you’ve truly apologised, that is. Once you’re really sorry.”

“Are you going to be a good girl, Zelds?" Hilda pants. "Will my boyfriend’s nice thick cock fuck some manners into you?” 

Despite his slurs, Zelda’s snatch is deliciously tight and all he wants to do is flood it with his come. But not until she’s seen the error of her ways.

Hilda comes quickly, gushing all over Zelda’s face and he shivers in delight at the thought of licking it all off.

He licks three fingers and pushes them roughly into Zelda’s puckered hole. _Whores like her don’t need to be eased into it gently_ , his incubus whispers in his mind. _Look at her, she’s begging for it._

With her mouth free, Zelda is loud. She’s barely using words, just sobbed curse words and groans.

“Please....fuck...please...” she whimpers.

“What are you, Zelda?” He demands.

“I’m...oh fuck, please. Please let me come!”

“Not until you say it.”

He eases a fourth finger into her ass. She shouldn’t be able to take this, he thinks through a lust filled haze. He’s practically fisting her greedy back hole, he can feel his own cock through the soft, strong walls. He angles his finger, stroking it and she screams as he groans.

“I’m a whore! I’m a filthy fucking whore and I need a good hard pounding.”

She sounds exquisite.

“That’s not right, is it? You know what I want to hear.” He spanks her again. “Say it. Tell me what you are.”

She’s trembling like a leaf, so close. She just needs a little push.

“Tell Dr. Cerberus what you are, love. We all know. You just need to say it and then you can come all over his lovely hard cock.”

Zelda takes a ragged breath. She’s close, he can feel it. She’s shaking with desire and emotion and she’s so close to just...popping.

“I’m...I’m a naughty girl.” She exhales the words in a shaky whisper and he can feel her relief. “I’ve been a bad girl and I need to be taught a lesson. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please fuck me hard and I’ll be good. I’ll be such a good girl if you let me come.”

“That’s it lovely. That’s it, my good little slut. I can feel how sorry you are. Come for us, Zelda. Come for us, our good girl.”

She’s twitching and sobbing and clamping around his cock. She’s clenching so it almost hurts and she’s so good, such a good little slut for him and for Hilda and for the incubus and then he’s coming, filling her with his spunk until it’s leaking out of her.

She slumps onto the mattress, holes gaping and cheeks stained with tears. He’s never seen her look so wrung out.

Hilda gathers Zelda up in her arms, cradling her against her soft tits and nods for Cee to come and join them. He spoons Zelda, his damp, spent cock brushing against the small of her back and cocoons her between the two of them.

“I’m so proud of you,” Hilda murmurs. “So proud of my darling girl. And so is Cee, aren’t you my love?”

“So proud,” he agrees, kissing her shoulder. “I knew you could be a good girl for us. You took me so nicely, Zelda. Took my cock and my fingers, took your spanking so well. Does your bottom hurt, sweetheart?”

She nods, sniffling a little.

“I’m sure Hilda has something for that sore little ass, don’t you darling?”

Hilda passes him the witchhazel and it feels like she’s giving him something else, something far more precious.

He pours some into his hands and rubs it into the red, burning skin tenderly, soothing her when she flinches.

“Ssshhh, that’s it. Let me make it all better for you.”

He feels her lean into the sting and it’s that, not the rough treatment, that frees all the pent up tears. She sobs into Hilda’s arms as he rubs, choked out apologies and gratitude and promises that she’ll try harder in future. They just hold her, let her get it all out, and soon enough they subside and she’s wiping her eyes with a shaky hand.

“Tea and a bath for you, my precious,” Hilda says, before stretching. “I’ll pop the kettle on if you get the bath going, Cee? She likes the lavender oil and the rose bubble bath best. Not too hot though, we need to regulate her blood pressure while she comes down.”

He obeys through sheer muscle memory, because he’s starting to feel the exhaustion creep in himself. As he rubs the bath, Zelda starts to stretch and flex the body he so delightfully abused, and he finds himself humming as he lights the candles.

They’ve never been alone before, he realises, not like this. She’s always left Hilda to do his aftercare in an unspoken agreement - it’s a kind of vulnerability he isn’t sure he’s ready for her to see, and he's never been allowed to stay long enough to witness hers. But now...maybe now it’s different. 

“Almost ready,” he says softly. 

She smiles shyly and he feels his heart melt a little. He doesn’t love her the way he loves Hilda and neither does she. But he does love her, he realises. He loves the way she tears through his defences and gives him what he needs, what he’s always been ashamed of needing, and he loves that she doesn’t require him to abandon his shame. He loves her sharpness, her spikes, the way she will protect anyone she cares about and somehow he falls into that category now and he knows, he _knows_ how fucking privileged that makes him.

And this soft, sleepy girl who wore herself out on his fingers and his cock - he loves her too.

“Want to check the temperature?” he offers.

She trails her fingers in the water, testing. 

“Warmer,” she says.

He tilts her chin up with his fingers. “Really, sweetheart?” he asks gently but sternly. 

Her eyes widen, and he panics for a moment that he’s overstepped the mark, that he's not supposed to do this without Hilda present, that he’s frightened her. But then she smiles, a smile that manages to be smug and innocent at the same time, the smile of someone who knows just how loved she is.

She shakes her head. “This is good,” she whispers. 

Pauses, thinking. 

“Doctor Cerberus”, she finishes. There’s a finality to it, an acknowledgement of his role to her - the firm doctor who just wants the best for her even if it smarts a little. And an apology - she so rarely uses his real name, preferring insults.

He kisses her forehead and helps her in, watches her lithe pale form disappear under the bubbles, feels his cock twitch at the sight of the auburn curls at the juncture of her thighs. Wonders if she likes it being tugged gently the way he does, wonders what else they have in common.

“Now that’s what I like to see,” Hilda smiles from the doorway. “Why don’t you get yourself nice and clean, my pretty one? I’ll be in to wash your hair in a moment.”

They step back into the bedroom together.

“Zelda needs to be alone for a little bit afterwards,” Hilda explains softly. “So she can process everything.”

“It wasn’t too much?” he asks, biting his lip. “I know she wasn’t expecting me.”

“I told her that if she acted up, I’d bring you in to discipline her,” Hilda reassures. “And you did just that.” She kisses him on the mouth. “What a strong, commanding man you are, Dr. Cee. What a good boy you’ve been for me.”

He feels himself slipping out of the Dom role, back into the sub space he’s used to occupying. He’s hard again somehow, impossibly, and Hilda takes him gently in her hands and strokes his length, his balls.

“I bet you’re covered in her, aren’t you?” she asks softly, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I’d better clean you up, too.”

She trails kisses along his cock before suckling at the head, drawing it slowly into her warm wet mouth. He can feel how proud she is of him, and he just lies back and lets the pleasure wash over him.

Afterwards, she wraps him in a blanket and presses a mug of tea in his hand before going to wash Zelda’s hair. He can hear them through the open door - the splashing, the teasing, Zelda’s groans of relief as Hilda massages her scalp. Soon enough, she’s bundled into a towel and back in the bedroom as he watches her magic ripple over her hair, drying it.

“What a good, clean girl you are,” he smiles. “Tea’s still hot.”

She accepts it with a yawn, patting Hilda’s bed.

“You’re staying tonight,” she informs him. “With both of us.”

Eventually they all cuddle down beneath fresh sheets, Hilda in the middle. He’s drifting off to sleep and she’s starting to snore, when he hears Zelda speak.

“Next time, no holding back. I want your whole fist in my ass, incubus.”

“Go to sleep unless you want another spanking,” he tells her with a smile. As he’s drifting off, he feels as clearly as if Hilda had said it out loud, that the recipient of the next spanking will be him. 

He can live with that, he thinks.


End file.
